


That night, under the stars,

by Diana_lovac



Series: erzajane stuff [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Love, Poem? - Freeform, Prose Poem, kiss, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_lovac/pseuds/Diana_lovac
Summary: It's a poem..I guess.. It is from Erza's point of view. I don't know, I haven't seen poems here. but, eh. I wanted to write something erzajane. so here it is.





	That night, under the stars,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



> for icemakestars. I know, it ain't a fic. but as I said, eh.

Lord Byron once said,  
"..all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes;"

That night, under the stars,  
I saw her, and  
I realized, it is possible  
For the best of dark and bright  
To reside in one person.

That night, under the stars,  
I realized, I was in love  
With a girl  
Who was both the dark and the bright

That night, under the stars,  
She proved me wrong  
When I couldn't have been more right  
I realized, she proved that  
I can fall in love, even after him.

That night, under the stars,  
She made the knight fall in love  
With her.  
I know, it is wrong  
But, I fell anyway.

That night, under the stars,  
She opened my heart, cuz  
She picked the lock with her smile  
The demon in her broke the armour  
The angel in her healed my heart  
And the idiot in me let her keep it.

That night, under the stars,  
I fell in love  
With both a demon and an angel  
Even though it was a crime.

That night, under the stars,  
The great Titania committed the worst sin possible,  
And for once, didn't feel guilty.

That night, under the stars,  
I kissed her.  
I will be thrown into the fires of hell.  
But, what's the point in being in heaven  
When you are in love with a demon?

**Author's Note:**

> Also, it was inspired by icemakestars's part 6 of an ever fixed mark, called 'just do it'.


End file.
